Pernah Dengar?
by BLANK D.M
Summary: "Lebih baik kita bicarakan biru-biru yang lain saja." - WOOGYU- "Itu terjadi jika seorang lelaki melakukan pengakuan." - TAEJIN- Dua Cerita Mini. :) Rnr juseyo!


**Pernah Dengar?**

**.**

**Cerita singkat dan ga jelas bin aneh muncrat lagi keluar dari kepala saya, dengan ikhlas saya bagi-bagi. :P**

**.**

**Cast :**

**-Kim Sunggyu**

**-Nam Woohyun (Story 1)**

**-Kim Seokjin**

**-Kim Taehyung (Story 2)**

**.**

**WARNING : Absurd! Slash! BoyxBoy!**

**Ga mutu, but...**

**Hope You Enjoy, guys!**

**.**

**Taxi Blue?**

**SKIT GAGAL**

**.**

"Pernah dengar tentang Taksi Biru?" Woohyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar besi balkon rumahnya. Sunggyu yang mengisap rokok, mengembuskan asapnya dengan khidmat. Ia menggeleng sesaat. Di hampirinya Woohyun kemudian memeluk tubuh itu amat erat. Sesekali ia hirup juga aroma yang menguar dari badan yang dikungkungnya, bergantian dengan nikmat nikotin yang jarang sekali ia rasai.

"Apa taksi itu bisa membuatku melayang seperti ini?" tanyanya bergurau sambil mengacung-acungkan batangan yang menyala ujungnya itu ke wajah Woohyun, sebal Woohyun, ia pun mendesah sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Sunggyu.

"Singkarkan itu, aku sesak!" katanya, merebut rokok yang terselip di sela jemari indah tersebut untuk selanjutnya dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Kau menyebalkan Nam." Cemberut, dilepasnya pelukan erat tadi, Sunggyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di lantai. Malam sepi, ia habis menggelar pesta Ulang tahun dadakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena Woohyun menahannya untuk pulang lebih cepat, maka ia ditawari sebungkus rokok sebagai pengganti. Itu kesepakatan, bukan? Dan jarang sekali terjadi. Sebab, selama ini Woohyun adalah orang yang menomorsatukan kesehatan. Jangan inilah, itulah! Rokok. Soju. Makanan Pedas. Jauhi! Huh, tapi ini bahkan baru dimulai, barang itu sudah dilenyapkan.

Woohyun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga jongkok di depan Sunggyu. Mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat. "Lupakan itu. Jadi apa kau ingin tahu apa itu Taksi Biru?" tanyanya lagi. Sunggyu dengan malas mengangguk, "Katakan."

"Pernah dengar tentang Baby Blue juga?"

"Kau belum beres bercerita soal yang satu kenapa bertanya yang lain?." Jengkel, Sunggyu menatap jengah Woohyun. Tapi diabaikan. Jari Woohyun merambati dadanya perlahan.

"Baby blue itu.. boneka yang bisa merobek ini." jelasnya sok menakut-nakuti, mengusap bagian tubuh dari Sunggyu yang berdegup kencang. Sunggyu memicingkan mata, lalu tawanya buncah.

"Mengarang!" Tuduhnya.

"Kau pikir ada generasi penerus chucky?" Ia menyentil dahi Woohyun, sayangnya lelaki itu malah menyeringai, di dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sunggyu kemudian membisik, "tengah malam, mereka biasanya mencari korban, mengeluarkan jantungnya dan-"

"Jangan bilang si boneka biru itu membawa jantung-jantung buruan mereka dengan Taksi yang juga biru biru." Sunggyu mendorong bahu Woohyun pelan. Woohyun terkekeh. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu sejujurnya. Intinya pun sudah bisa Sunggyu tebak.

"Tepat! Sekarang nyaris tengah malam. Sebaiknya kau jangan pulang dan mari kita bicaraken biru-biru yang lain saja di kamar. Biru-biru yang menggai-"

'bug'

"Bilang saja kau ingin aku menemanimu nonton blue film yang baru Myungsoo berikan!"

Ouh kepalan halus itu menukik tajam mengenai pelipis Woohyun tanpa bisa dielak. Tepat sasaran. Sibuk meratapi benjolan yang tumbuh dan berdenyut, diabaikannya Sunggyu yang telah beranjak masuk meninggalkannya, mengunci pintu dari dalam sana.

"Biar kau biru-biru juga, banyaklah bermesraan dengan angin Nam!" Kutuknya, seraya menjulurkan lidah.

-Woogyu-

**Bintang Mengigau?**

**SKIT GAGAL**

**.**

Ruangan itu berisi banyak bunyi. Seokjin pasrah, memandangi ramai yang terjadi dari bibir pintu. Ia silangkan kedua tangan di dada. Yoongi dan Hoseok beradu mulut, hendak membuktikan siapa rapper paling hebat. Namjoon mendengarkan musik dengan amat kencang. Dan ketiga maknae ribut saling suap meyuap dengan kue. Oh... adakah yang mau memerhatikannya? Terutama... Hei orange! Seokjin berharap kau menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengajaknya bergabung. Ikut menyuapi makanan ke mulutmu. Tidak bisakah? Memutar otak, Seokjin ingin semua terpaku padanya. Terkhusus, Orange yang satu itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya seokjin mengambil langkah berdiri di tengah mereka. Ia mendehem dengan kuat hingga enam pasang mata teralih padanya. Ia lalu duduk bersila di sofa, yang lain mulai kembali asik dengan aktifitas sebelumnya.

"Hei pernah dengar tantang cerita ini?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Serempak semua termangu. Menunggu Jin membereskan apa yang mau diungkap. Namjoon mematikan musik, lalu Hoseok membuang topinya ke muka Yoongi yang detik berikutnya dibalas dengan cekikan di lehernya. Tiga maknae masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"Oh oke aku anggap kalian tertarik. Hmm… pernah dengar tentang bintang yang bergumam malam-malam?"

Langsung menyentuh pada poin menjenuhkan. Kering.

Bodoh! Mana ada bintang bergumam. Tapi Seokjin tetap kalem meneruskan kisahnya sementara mata-mata disana mencemooh lewat tatapan liarnya. Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alis. Meragukan!

"Bintang bergumam... jika ada anak gadis sedang berdoa."

BASI!

"PLEASE MAN! KAU GARING!" Suga cepat mengeksekusi. Kemudian kegaduhan kembali terjadi. Seokjin menghela napas, ia tak mau kalah. Ini belum sampai di tujuan. Ia lagi-lagi berkata, "Untuk membuktikannya memang agak susah. So... ada cara ke dua jika kalian tidak percaya?"

Hoseok mengibaskan tangan, tak lagi tertarik. Lalu merubah posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Namjoon nyaris menyalakan musiknya lagi. Ya, nyaris, bibir sexy Seokjin tapi tak mau berhenti.

"Bintang akan mengigau jika seorang lelaki melakukan pengakuan."

**HENING**

"Hyung bertele-tele," Jimin maraup tiga kue sekaligus lalu dengan paksa memasukannya ke mulut Taehyung. Jungkook membungkamnya, yang diperlakukan demikian cuman terbengong saja. Dia lola.

"Mau bukti?" Seokjin menatap satu-satu seolah ingin menantang.

Berdiri, ia selanjutnya menuju ke tempat dimana tiga maknae berada, menyingkirkan Jimin dan Jungkook ke sisi kanan dan kiri.

Tinggal Taehyung dan kuenya di mulut yang belum terkunyah sedang duduk manis di hadapannya.

'pluk,'

Satu kue jatuh.

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian mengambil satu lainnya dari mulut Taehyung yang terbuka, memakannya tanpa jijik.

"Aku menyukaimu Tae," akunya kemudian. Taehyung mengerjap, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengunyah kuenya yang tinggal satu itu sampai habis, barulah kemudian ia berbalik tanya dengan lugu, "Apa kalian mendengar bintangnya mengigau barusan?"

'Krek'

Hati Seokjin patah! Kenapa tidak menjawab bagian pertaanyannya saja?

"Haha hyung. Kau bodoh!"

"Payah sekali!"

"Aku baru tahu jurus menembak yang meleset seratus persen!"

"Aku akan membuat lagu untukmu hyung. Tenang dan jangan bersedih!"

Tak ada igauan bintang setelah pengakuan lugas dari Seokjin untuk Taehyung terucap. Cuma ada bunyi retak di rongga dada Seokjin. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya menyaksikan bagaimana naasnya nasib pemuda itu, ditertawakan sampai terpingkal-pingkal oleh rekan-rekannya. Hey! Seokjin! Kau tak sepenuhnya gagal. Jika kau sadar. Fokus Taehyung tertuju padamu sekarang.

...

**Bubar, menuju kamar.**

"Hyung... jadi bunyi igauan bintang itu seperti apa?" Taehyung membuntutinya, persis anak anjing yang mengekor pada tuannya.

**Lampu di matikan.**

"Hyung, apa bunyinya seperti sendok dan garpu?" Taehyung duduk di dekat ranjang. Terabaikan.

**Menaikan selimut.**

"Hyung... jadi suara bintang yang mengigau tadi bagaimana?" Taehyung menelungkupkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang.

**Seokjin tertidur dengan bantal menindih wajah. Pulas.**

"Apa suaranya seperti debaran jantungku saat kau bilang… menyukaiku?"

**Mendengkur.**

Taehyung melebarkan jarak.

Sayang sekali Seokjin, kau keburu lelap dan tak mendengarkan pernyataan terakhir Taehyung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Bintang berkelip.

-Taejin-

.

.

A/N udah wanti2 klo ini bukan cerita bagus sebelumnya hho. So, terima kritik dan saran dari kalian. Thanks for reading *bow*


End file.
